After the Camera Cuts Away
by themuse19
Summary: Do you ever wonder what the characters are doing after the camera cuts away? Of course you do - you read fan fiction. This is a series of missing scenes, written as scrips.
1. Audition

Disclaimer: I don't own _Glee_.

This takes place during _New York_. I had to do this one for Darren.

If you have a suggestion for other chapters, let me know.

* * *

><p>Scene: The Lima Bean. Kurt and Blaine are sitting at a table discussing summer plans. Mercedes and Sam are walking away to get in line for coffee.<p>

**Blaine:** So, the nominees for my audition for Six Flags are _The Coolest Girl" _and_ …._

**Kurt **(interrupting): Blaine, you can't sing _The Coolest Girl_! Everybody sings _The Coolest Girl_!

**Blaine**: Yeah, I guess you're right. I wonder where they get the sheet music. I've never been able to find a copy.

* * *

><p>If the above didn't make any sense, it may help you to know the following:<p>

a) Blaine is played by Darren Criss, who is a singer/songwriter in one of his other lives

b) He wrote _The Coolest Girl_ for a college musical

c) Whenever he performs _The Coolest Girl_ in concert, he says that he want it to be a song that annoys accompanists because everyone uses it for auditions.

d) As far as I know, he's never published the sheet music, which makes it difficult for c) to happen.

So now the explanation is longer than the chapter. :(


	2. Cold Feet

Disclaimer: _Glee_ is the property of a bunch of people. Unfortunately, I'm not one of them.

Sorry if this has generated multiple alerts. I keep finding errors to correct.

* * *

><p>Scene: The Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine are sitting at a table with coffee.<p>

**Kurt**: Blaine, you know I love your clothes, right?

**Blaine**: Yeah, I guess. I'll never have your sense of style, though.

**Kurt**: Please don't get mad at me. I feel like this really has to be said.

(singing) 'Baby, it's cold out there.'

**Blaine**: What? I don't get it.

**Kurt∫**: Socks, Blaine. You need to wear socks. I'm afraid your feet are going to freeze, now that cold weather is here.

**Blaine **(avoiding eye contact): I …. I can't….

**Kurt**: Talk to me, Blaine. What can't you do?

**Blaine**: (muttering) This is so embarrassing. I can't believe I'm saying this.

**Kurt**: Blaine, just say it. You know I'll love you, no matter what.

**Blaine**: Remember the "Gap Attack"? When I sang to Jeremiah?

**Kurt**: How could I forget? He was so embarrassed and I was so jealous. I really wanted you to sing to me. But what does this have to do with your not wearing socks?

**Blaine**: Remember the end? How I slid across the floor and put a pair of socks on the counter? Well, ever since then, I haven't been able to bring myself to buy any socks. When my old ones wore out, I just couldn't replace them. It brings back too many embarrassing memories.

**Kurt**: So you aren't opposed to _wearing_ socks, just to _buying_ them?

**Blaine**: Yeah. Silly, isn't it?

**Kurt**: I _so_ know what I'm getting youfor Christmas!


	3. Remorse

This one isn't humorous, but I thought it needed to be said.

I wished I owned _Glee_. Not going to happen any time soon. :-(

* * *

><p>This takes place during "Never Been Kissed," just after Kurt and Blaine confront Karofsky. Kurt has explained why he is so upset and Blaine offers to buy him lunch.<p>

_Scene: Small café off campus. Other patrons are there, but it isn't too crowded and the boys have some privacy. Kurt and Blaine have just ordered._

**Blaine **(reaching across the table to cover Kurt's hand with both of his own): Kurt, I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking.

**Kurt**: What do you mean? You didn't do anything.

**Blaine** (visibly upset, not making eye contact): No, I didn't do anything. Anything except nearly get you killed! Telling you to stand up to the bullies, confront them — that was just stupid. I can't believe I gave you such bad advice.

**Kurt**: Blaine! Look at me. (waits until Blaine meets his eyes) It's okay. I'm not hurt. And I do feel better. Even though it didn't work out exactly the way I planned, I understand _why_ David picks on me now. It isn't because of me — it's because of his own insecurities, and somehow that makes it a little easier to bear.

**Blaine**: I'm glad you feel that way, but it still wasn't fair of me to tell you to take a risk like that. I was trying to compensate for running away from my own tormentors, stand up to them vicariously by telling you to do what I couldn't, what I wasn't brave enough to do. I should have thought this through and realized how dangerous the situation could have been. I ... I never want to see you get hurt. Please forgive me.

**Kurt**: There's nothing to forgive. I didn't get hurt. (pauses, reflecting) It sure wasn't the way I imagined my first kiss, though.

**Blaine**: Did you want him to kiss you? Did you kiss him back?

**Kurt** (angrily): You have got to be kidding me! I can't believe you said that! Have you listened to a word I've said? _Of course_, I didn't want him to kiss me and I _didn't _kiss him back!

**Blaine**: Then that wasn't your first kiss. It might have been_ his_ first kiss, but you were sexually assaulted. One day, maybe sooner than you think, you'll have your first kiss, and it will be with someone you like, someone who deserves to be with a guy as wonderful as you, and it will be really special.

**Kurt **(really smiling for the first time since they left school): Oh. I hadn't thought of it that way. Wait — you think I'm wonderful?

**Blaine**: Of course I do.

_Fade to black as waitress brings their order._


	4. Overstepping

This one takes place shortly after "Sexy Music". Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated.

As always, I don't own _Glee_.

* * *

><p><em>Scene: The Lima Bean, after school. Burt is waiting at a table for Blaine, who enters with his usual confident stride but a little uncertainty as well, still wearing his Dalton Academy uniform.<em>

**Burt:** Blaine! Have a seat. (Blaine sits.) Medium drip, right? (hands Blaine a cup)

**Blaine:** Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir.

**Burt:** Call me 'Burt'. I think we went past 'Sir' the other day in the garage, don't you?

**Blaine:** (embarrassed chuckle) Yes, Sir - uh, Burt.

They wait in uncomfortable silence, each taking a few sips of coffee.

**Blaine:** Was there … uh … something you wanted to see me about?

**Burt: **(with an obvious effort to make eye-contact) I wanted to thank you.

**Blaine: **(puzzled) I'm not sure what I did, but you're welcome, whatever it was.

**Burt:** It took real courage to tell me I needed to talk with Kurt about sex. It couldn't have been easy for you, but you did it anyway. I appreciate it, and I want you to know that you were absolutely right. I should have had 'the talk' with him a long time ago, but better late than never, right?

**Blaine:** So you talked to him? (pauses, looks uncertain) Oh, was that overstepping again? Forget I asked that.

**Burt:** Yes, we talked, and it wasn't overstepping either time. I'm very glad Kurt has such a good friend. We're both lucky to have you.

**Blaine:** (with enthusiasm) Kurt is my _best_ friend. It's odd, because we haven't known each other all that long, but we had a real connection from the very beginning. Somehow, he just _gets_ me. I can't imagine my life without him any more.

**Burt: **(with a knowing smile) Before she died, Kurt's mother was my best friend, and now Carole is, too. I understand what it is to feel that kind of connection. (appraising look at Blaine) You're welcome at the house any time, Blaine. I'm glad you're Kurt's friend, and if your friendship ever becomes something more, I'll be glad for that, too.

**Blaine:** (thoughtful) Thank you, Burt. That's good to hear. I'm not sure how we could be any closer than we are right now, though. (rising) I need to get back for Warbler's practice. Thanks for the coffee.

**Burt:** Don't be a stranger, Buddy. And if you ever need to talk — about anything — you have my number.


	5. Tony

**This one isn't exactly canon. It's contradicted by the flower scene, which implies that Blaine decided to read for 'Tony' without input from Kurt, and that up until that point, Blaine's been unsure if Kurt is okay with it. This is what I imagined before that episode aired. It would probably be unacceptable for one actor to interfere with another actor's audition in this manner, but if RIB can be completely unrealistic from time to time, surely I can get away with it here.**

**I've probably misquoted Artie's first line. If someone can supply the correction, I'll fix it.**

**I don't own _Glee_.**

* * *

><p><em>Blaine has just finished singing 'Something's Coming.' Coach Bieste, Ms. Pillsbury, and Artie are applauding. Kurt is looking on, hidden from view. Blaine is unaware that Kurt is in the auditorium.<em>

**Artie:** Would you consider reading for the role of 'Tony'?

_Blaine is torn, obviously appreciating the praise and wanting the role, but knowing that Kurt wants the role as well. The camera cuts to Kurt, then back to Blaine._

**Blaine:** Thanks, Artie. I appreciate the offer, but I can't read for 'Tony'.

_Kurt looks stricken. _

**Artie:** I don't understand. You auditioned with one of Tony's songs and you are clearly capable of performing the role. Why wouldn't you want to be considered for the part? Is it because you are new here?

**Blaine:** Well, no… I mean, yes, I am a new student, but that's not the reason.

**Ms. Pillsbury:** If it's because you are a junior, you don't need to worry about that, Blaine. You would clearly do an excellent job, and I don't think your classification would be a problem for anyone.

**Blaine:** I know someone else has read for the role, and he's a senior. I think it would be better if the role went to him.

_The adults exchange knowing glances. Kurt looks unsure momentarily, then comes to a decision. He steps out into view._

**Kurt:** (_loudly, with confidence and affection._) You need to read for 'Tony', Blaine.

**Blaine:** (_startled_) But Kurt, that's your role.

**Kurt:**It isn't anyone's role, Blaine; that's for the directors to decide. But you need to audition. I _want_ you to audition.

**Blaine:** Well, okay then. (_looks questioningly at Kurt, who nods in confirmation) _I guess I'm reading for 'Tony'.


	6. Jealousy

**This one is for bookworm134, who suggested something slightly different, but made me think of writing this. **

**I don't own _Glee_ or Darren Criss' _Jealousy_.**

* * *

><p><em>Finn is in his bedroom with the door closed, playing a video game. Kurt bursts through the door without knocking, clearly angry.<em>

**Kurt:** What the _hell_ is the matter with you, Finn? Why are you acting so crazy like that?

**Finn:** (_looking guilty_) What? What are you talking about?

**Kurt:** Don't play innocent with me, Finn Hudson. You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since Blaine's transfer, you've been incredibly rude to him. You've taken every possible opportunity to put him down, reject him, belittle him. And that whole 'give the solo to the new guy' thing – that was nothing less than cruel. You made him think you were finally accepting him, then you shot him down _again_.

**Finn:** No! He just happened to be sitting in front of Rory. I didn't do that.

**Kurt:** (_pacing back and forth and gesturing wildly_) Yeah, right! You looked right at him, Finn. You did it deliberately and everyone knows it. You're in absolutely no position to be so needlessly unkind. And do you know what the worst part is? The worst part is that _you_ are the one who always sticks up for the underdog, always welcomes the new students. Everyone is beginning to think that there must be something wrong with Blaine because _you_ don't like him.

**Finn:** (_muttering under his breath_) He's not exactly an underdog.

**Kurt:** What? If you have something to say about him, say it out loud!

**Finn:** (_defiantly_) I said 'He's not exactly an underdog'.

**Kurt:** No, he's not. He's smart, he's incredibly attractive, he's a natural leader - so charismatic that he could take over the school if he wanted to, and he's got more talent in his little finger than you'll ever …. (_Kurt's voice trails off and he stares at Finn, realization dawning._) That's it, isn't it? You're afraid he's going to usurp your position. This whole thing has been about _jealousy_! You're just as bad as Rachel. (_scathingly_) No, you're _worse_ than Rachel. At least Rachel _occasionally_ puts the good of _New Directions_ ahead of her own personal gain.

**Finn:** He took 'Tony' away from you, Kurt. You should have been 'Tony'.

**Kurt:** Don't be an idiot, Finn. I was never right for 'Tony' and we both know it. Besides, Blaine didn't try out for the role. He tried out for 'Officer Krupke' or 'Bernardo'. He put my desires ahead of his own, and without my asking him to.

**Finn:** And yet, there he was on opening night, kissing Rachel.

**Kurt:** (incredulous) _Kissing Rachel? _Are you out of your mind, Finn? Blaine is _gay_. G-A-Y, gay. Likes boys, gay. _Is my boyfriend_, gay. Not straight, not bi, _gay_.

**Finn:** (_sulkily_) I don't trust him. He's kissed Rachel before. And who knows, he might change his mind.

**Kurt:** (_getting more angry by the _second) I don't believe I'm hearing this! Finn, you know it doesn't work like that. Do you think you could suddenly decide to become gay? Was there a point at which you said to yourself 'Gee, I think I'll be straight'?

**Finn:** No. (_Hanging his head_) I know he isn't interested in Rachel.

**Kurt:** Good! But don't think you've fooled me. This started way before _West Side Story_.

(_beginning to calm down_) You're jealous of Blaine and the sooner you admit it to yourself and deal with it, the better. The _New Directions_ are falling apart. We need Blaine and we need you, and we need the two of you to work together. You're always saying you're the leader. Real leaders put the good of the group ahead of their own insecurities.

(_almost kindly_) Where is the Finn that got us through Sectionals two years ago when Sue gave away our set list and we were all fighting with each other? You came in and pulled us together, made us back into a team. We need that Finn now. This jealousy is changing you, Finn, and I don't like the person you're becoming, and you know what? I don't think you like him, either. You know you've been wrong. You're acting like a child who's afraid someone will take all his toys. You need to work on this.

(_Kurt puts his hand on Finn's shoulder._) Being jealous doesn't make you a bad person, Finn. It's a normal reaction, almost chemical rather than emotional, but it's like poison in your veins. I can tell you're in distress. We're brothers. I love you, and we'll always have each other, but you've got to get past this.

(_With a final pat to Finn's shoulder, Kurt exits quietly, shutting the door as he goes_.)


	7. Duet

**This one takes place sometime after **_**Original Song**_**.**

**I don't own **_**Glee**_**.**

* * *

><p><em>Scene: The Lima Bean. Kurt and Blaine are having coffee.<em>

**Kurt: **_(hesitantly)_ Blaine, can I ask you something?

**Blaine:** Anything! Total honesty, remember?

**Kurt:** When you came to tell me about the song you had chosen for our duet …

**Blaine:** Yes?

**Kurt:** Were you planning to tell me how you felt?

**Blaine:** Well, eventually, but not right then. I thought I'd just gradually show you – maybe hold your hand, ask you out on a real date … _(pauses)_ But then, you gave me an opening, and I just couldn't wait any longer. Why? Do you wish it had been different?

**Kurt:** _(quickly)_ Of course not, Blaine. It was perfect. (_he smiles, remembering)_ But there's something I don't understand.

**Blaine:** What?

**Kurt:** I don't see why you picked that song for us to sing together.

**Blaine:** _(avoiding eye contact for the first time)_ Oh. You think it should have been more romantic?

**Kurt:** Not necessarily. Romantic would have been nice, but it could have just been something fun, like _Raise Your Glass_. Why did you pick a break-up song?

**Blaine:** _(still avoiding eye contact)_ Well…. _(muttering)_ This is embarrassing.

**Kurt:** Come on, Blaine. Total honesty.

**Blaine:** (_looking directly at Kurt and taking a deep breath)_ I was afraid you weren't interested in me. I didn't want a love song because it would be mortifying to have to practice a love song with you after you rejected me. _Candles_ is all about surviving a breakup, about being strong and moving on with your life. I thought if I could sing "I think I'll be all right," then I would be okay, even if you weren't interested.

**Kurt**:_ (softly)_ Wow. You really are clueless, aren't you?


	8. Parking Lot

**Prompted by Sunday morning on saturday. You have PM turned off or I would have thanked you directly as well as giving you the credit. This may not be quite what you envisioned, but I hope you like it anyway.**

**This takes place immediately following the performance of _Somewhere Only We Know_ in _Born This Way._**

* * *

><p><em>The Warblers head back to their cars, Wes and David emotionally supporting a slightly tearful Blaine. The parking lot isn't deserted, but there aren't many students. Most of them have already returned from lunch.<em>

**Wes: **Come on, man. It'll be all right. It looks like Kurt's friends will watch out for him.

**David:** He's in good hands, and we need to get back. It's a good thing the dean likes you; I don't think the rest of us would have gotten permission to do this.

**Blaine: **Dean Michaels likes Kurt, not me. (Blaine frowns as he catches sight of three very large, varsity-jacket-clad students exiting an expensive pickup truck and approaching the school. Their path will not intersect that of the Warblers and they don't appear to have noticed the uniformed boys.) Would you guys excuse me a minute?

**Wes:** (Following the direction of Blaine's gaze.) Are you going to talk to them? Are they the ones who were bullying Kurt? I don't think this is a good idea, Blaine, especially not for you to approach them alone. We'll go with you.

**David:** (Putting his arm around Blaine's shoulder) Wes is right. I think we need all the guys, not just the three of us. They don't look friendly at all.

**Blaine:** I'm just going to talk. I think I can get Karofsky away from the other two without a problem, as long as I don't look threatening. You can wait in the car, or get a ride back with Thad. He has room.

(David and Wes exchange worried glances before giving in.)

**Wes:** We'll wait in your car, but we're not leaving. Try to stay where we can see you, okay?

(Blaine nods and tosses Wes the keys as he walks away from his friends and toward the three jocks.)

_The camera cuts to the three jocks, who appear to be deep in discussion, the other two listening avidly to Karofsky._

**Karofsky: **So then Santana said she wanted me to ...

(Blaine approaches them, smiling genially, and interrupts.)

**Blaine:** Excuse me. (Same inflection as the earlier confrontation with Karofsky - firm, but not overly aggressive.) Could I borrow Dave for a minute?

The jocks exchange glances, start to bluster, Blaine and Karofsky exchange meaningful glances.

**Karofsky**: It's cool. Go on in. I'll be there in a minute.

(The jocks retreat, but stay close enough to see but not close enough to overhear.)

_Camera angle from jocks POV - Blaine appears to be engaging in a friendly visit - the expression on his face has nothing to do with his words. Karofsky has his back to them._

**Blaine:** (There is a pleasant smile on his face, but the smile doesn't reach his eyes, which, along with his voice, are cold and menacing.) Kurt told me you've changed, Karofsky, but I don't believe it for a minute. If you so much as touch a hair on his head, you'll answer to me. And don't let my size fool you; I know how to handle myself.

**Karofsky:** Look, Blaine, I know you don't have any reason to trust me, so I'm not even gonna try to convince you otherwise.

**Blaine:** You might be smarter than you look.

**Karofsky:** I'm gonna tell you the truth, Blaine. Even Kurt doesn't know all of this. You've met Santana, right?

**Blaine:** Yeah. Scary girl. (with a genuine smile.)

**Karofsky:** She's gonna 'out' me if I don't do what she wants, and what she wants is for Kurt to come back to McKinley and be safe.

**Blaine:** That makes no sense. She doesn't even like Kurt.

**Karofsky:** She likes him about as well as she likes anyone. But she thinks this whole "Bully Whip" campaign will make her prom queen.

**Blaine:** Okay, that I can believe. Not that I think it would work, but it's the kind of Machiavellian scheme she would come up with.

**Karofsky:** So I'll be taking very good care of Kurt. No more bullying; not from me or anyone else.

**Blaine:** You still don't see anything wrong with what you did, do you?

**Karofsky:** I already said I wasn't going to try to convince you of that because you won't believe me anyway.

**Blaine:** (relaxing stance somewhat to appear more open) I'm listening.

**Karofsky:** I'm sorry for the way I treated Kurt. It was wrong and there was no excuse for it. No one should be treated like that. I can't take it back, but I can make sure it never happens again.

_Blaine gazes at Karofsky for a few moments before extracting a pen and notepad from his inside blazer pocket and handing them to Karofsky._

**Karofsky:** (Puzzled) What is this?

**Blaine:** You're signing an autograph for my non-existent little sister. Your buddies over there are going to expect a full report. (Pause while Karofsky signs the paper and returns the pad and pen.) Now we're gonna shake hands, so smile and pretend we're friends. They can't see your face, but your body language is communicating volumes.

_They shake hands. Karofsky's eyes widen at the strength of Blaine's grip. Blaine holds the handshake just long enough to be intimidating._

**Blaine:** I told you not to underestimate me. (His face softens and his smile warms. He clasps Karofsky's upper arm.) Now, that being said, Dave, if you need to talk, Kurt and I are still here for you, whatever you decide.

_Blaine turns and walks to his car. Karofsky stares after him. Fade to black._


	9. Realization

**This is in response to a prompt from karatekid1018. I don't think this is what you had in mind, but any Klaine interaction in _Heart_ would have messed up the Karofsky storyline, although I think the fact that Max Adler got a credit at the beginning of the episode gave the whole thing away. I understand that it was unavoidable and I'm not saying I thought he shouldn't have gotten credit.**

**Anyway, if Kurt had talked to Blaine, he would have mentioned the valentines and … okay, now that I'm writing this, I'm imagining ways that it could have happened and stayed in canon. I may get back to you ….**

**I'm sorry if you got multiple alerts. I don't think it published correctly the first time, so I tried again.**

* * *

><p><em>Finn and Kurt are sharing an extremely tense ride home. Kurt is driving. Finn's body language is very closed off. His arms are crossed and he is as far away from Kurt as he can get in the seat. They pull out of the MHS parking lot, and proceed in silence for several blocks.<em>

**Kurt**: (_sighing_) Okay, I get it. You're mad. Let's talk about it, Finn. Unless you want to listen to Dad's lecture about being brothers and watching out for each other _again_, we have to work this out before he gets home tonight.

**Finn**: (_angrily_) Fine! That was out of line, Kurt. You had no right to tell my mom that Rachel and I were getting married.

**Kurt**: Dad taught me a long time ago - Never keep a secret if keeping it will put someone in danger.

**Finn**: I resent that. No one is in danger here. You're just jealous because you and Blaine can't get married, and you won't be together next year.

(_Kurt pulls over into a parking lot and cuts the engine_.)

**Kurt**: Okay, I'm not trying to drive during this conversation. First of all, Blaine and I may not be living in the same town next year, but we _will_ be together, and I don't need a piece of paper to prove it to myself. And, yes, I would love it if we could get legally married one day, but even if it never becomes possible, we will still exchange vows. I don't care what the state of Ohio has to say about it; we will be married in our hearts and that's the only thing that really counts. But you don't see me proposing to Blaine, do you? We're too young for that kind of commitment, and we're not going to rush into anything.

**Finn**: Wait - you plan to propose to him? How does that work, anyway? I thought you were the … uh … uh …(_struggling for words and trying not to be offensive_) I thought you were like Rachel and Blaine was like me.

**Kurt**: Finn, neither of us is the 'girl' in our relationship. If we liked girls, we wouldn't be together. Sure, there are some roles that are traditionally gender-specific, but we take turns.

**Finn**: (_looking very embarrassed_) Whoa, Dude! TMI!

**Kurt**: (_stares in disbelief_) That's not what I'm talking about! Sometimes I open doors for Blaine, and sometimes he opens them for me, just like you and I do. Sometimes he pays for my coffee, and sometimes I pay for his. Don't you take turns when you and Puck get pizza?

**Finn**: Well, yeah, but I'm not _dating_ Puck. (_thoughtfully_) I guess being gay has some advantages. Going out with Rachel is expensive!

**Kurt**: We've gotten off track, here. This isn't about Blaine and me. You and Rachel are in danger of ruining your lives by getting married too early. College is going to be stressful enough without adding marriage on top of it. I don't see why you need to get married anyway. What made you think you needed to propose?

(_Finn looks down and mumbles something unintelligible_)

**Kurt**: What? I didn't understand that.

**Finn**: (_louder and defensively_) I was scared, okay! I was scared that if I didn't put a ring on her finger while we're still in Lima, Rachel would meet someone better at college. I can't offer her anything. I'm not a real performer like the two of you, I'm not good enough to play college football, and I'm just going to be a Lima Loser. She'll be a big star one day and she won't want me any more.

**Kurt**: Do you really think Rachel is that shallow? I don't, at least not deep down, but let's say she is. If that's the case, a ring on her finger isn't going to stop her from finding someone else. Fear is a terrible reason to make a commitment like this. Do you realize you've never once mentioned the word 'love' in all this? (_Finn starts to protest, and Kurt holds up a hand to stop him._) I know you love her; that's not what I'm saying. Be honest with me and yourself; how do you feel about marrying Rachel?

_Finn debates with himself for a minute, gradually relaxes his posture and turns toward Kurt._

**Finn**: I made a mistake, Kurt. I don't want to get married, but I can't just unpropose. Rachel would hate me, and even if she didn't, it would really hurt her feelings. I have to be a man about it.

**Kurt**: (_rolls his eyes_) At least you admit it. 'Unpropose' isn't a word, by the way. I think you meant 'renege'.

**Finn**: Renege?

**Kurt**: It means to back out of a promise. But you aren't backing out - just postponing it. (_Kurt pauses to think._) So all we need to do is figure out a way for _Rachel_ to realize that she doesn't want to get married yet.

**Finn**: (_hopefully_) Do you think you can do that? Thanks, Bro!

_Kurt starts the vehicle and pulls back onto the street. Fade to black._

* * *

><p><strong>I feel compelled to mention that "This isn't about Blaine and me" is correct usage, because one would say "This isn't about us", not "This isn't about we", (if you want the technicalities, the preposition 'about' calls for the objective pronoun 'me') and there's your grammar lesson for the day. :) RIB and the writers have been very careful about grammatical usage, and I appreciate that.<strong>


End file.
